


Make Me Forget

by Kkamjong



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Smut
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 13:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kkamjong/pseuds/Kkamjong
Summary: Jongdae'nin hayatı zordu. Zalim kurtların olduğu sürüdeki bir omegaydı ve hiyerarşideki yeri en alttan bile kötüydü. Sürü alfası küçük kurttan yararlanıp onu seks oyuncağı yaptığında kimse umursamadı. Ancak bir gün Jongdae kaçma şansını elde eder ve kaçarken gelecekte hayatında çok önemli yere sahip olacak birisiyle tanışır.





	Make Me Forget

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Make Me Forget](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/402189) by linhyuga. 



> Yazardan izin alınmıştır!!!

 

“Hayır~ lütfen… hayır.” Kahverengi saçlı omega arkasındaki uzun adamın hareket ettiğini hissettiğinde zayıfça bağırdı. Elleri ve dizleri üstünde alfaya teşhir olmak için zorlanmıştı, ondan yayılan koku altındaki kırılgan çocuğun titremesine neden oluyordu ve neredeyse kendi salyası içinde boğulacaktı. Oda karanlık ve ürperticiydi, bedenine dolanan yatak çarşafları alfa başını yere sabitlediğinde görüşünü engellemişti.

“Çeneni kapat. Sızlanacak konumda değilsin sürtük. Hala yaşadığın için minnettar ol.” Güçlü yapılı bedenini Jongdae’nin sırtına sürterek, etkiden dolayı onu parçalamak isteyerek hırladı. Çıplak bir penisi hazırlanmamış girişinde hissedince çocuğun göğsü panikle sıkışmıştı.

“Lütfen… dur- ahhhh~” büyük penis deliğine yeniden girdiğinde çığlık atmıştı. Acı sisteminde patlamıştı, dizleri ve kolları onu yumuşak çarşaflar üzerinde taşımakta zorlanıyordu.

“Sana SESİNİ.KES.dedim!!” her kelimesini Jongdae her etkide çığlık atıyordu ve duvarları içindeki kalın uzunluktan dolayı kırmızıyla kaplanıyordu. Alfa ona zevk vermek için çocuğun özel noktasını arama zahmetine katlanmadan hızını artırdı.  Jongdae ağzından herhangi bir ses çıkmasını önlemek için çarşafları ısırırken o inliyor ve hırlıyordu. Zayıf bacakları arasındaki sürüsünün alfasının penisinde kesinlikle zevk bulmuyordu.

‘Bunu hak edecek ne yaptım? Ben her zaman iyi bir çocuktum.’ Diye düşündü. Güzel kahve gözleri arkasındaki zonklayan acıdan dolayı sulanmıştı. Yakıcı bir acı onu düşüncelerinden kopardı. Alfa keskin tırnaklarını Jongdae’nin tenine gömerken histerik bir şekilde gülüyordu. Omeganın sırtında açtığı her bir yarayla titremesinden zevk alıyordu.

“Hoşuna gitti, değil mi seni küçük fahişe? Seni kestiğim zaman hoşuna gidiyor.” Orgazma yaklaşana kadar durmadan sert vuruşlarına devam etmişti. Altındaki küçük bedenin üzerindeki kırmızı renk beyaz tenle en güzel şekilde buluştuğunda zıtlık yaratıyordu. Jongdae’nin içine uzun, derin bir şekilde kendini bırakana kadar kalçaları ileri geri hareket etmeye devam etmişti. Boşalmasını bitirirken önceki seferlerinden izler ve yaralarla kaplı boynu yine ısırmıştı. Alfa neredeyse sevecen bir şekilde bereye dokunmuştu.

İçinden çıktı ve Jongdae her zamanki gibi kirli ve değersiz hissederek yatağa çökmüştü. Alfa sertçe onu yataktan tekmeleyerek atmadan önce uyumak üzereydi. “Defol buradan. Eşim yakında gelir.” Jongdae’nin eşofmanını ona atarken tısladı.

‘Doğru ya, eşi yavrularına hamileyken onun seks oyuncağı olduğumu nasıl unuturum.’ Yaralı bedenini mağaradan çıkartırken düşündü. Kan sırtından akarak yerde küçük izler bırakıyordu. Kan kaybından dolayı görüşü bulanıklaşırken hızla soludu. Siyah noktalar dans ediyordu ve ışık onu kör ediyordu. Aniden bacakları hissizleşmişti. Ufak, tefek Omega bilinçsizliği kucaklamadan önce yere düşmüştü.

*************************

“Hey pislik omega parçası…” bir ayak ağrıyan karnına bastırdığında kahve gözler açılmıştı. Jongdae acıdan inlerken başındaki uzun adam kıs kıs güldü. “Çok zavallısın.” Acı Jongdae’yi sersemletmişti ve bedeni Betanın ani hırpalamasına karşı vazgeçmek için tehdit ediyordu.

“Lütfen… beni rahat bırak.” Sıcak yaşlar düşmeye başladı ve hıçkırıklar dudaklarından kaçıyordu.

“Sen kimsin de bana ne yapmam gerektiğini söylüyorsun, huh?” Beta yırtılmış gömleğinin yakasından kavradı ve onu havaya kaldırdı. “SANA bir şey söyleyeceğim sürtük…” tükürdü. “Sen burada zevk vermek için-“ cümlenin ortasında durmuştu ve tüylü kurt kulakları havaya dikilmişti.

Aniden sürünün geri kalanı mağaradan çıkarak yanlarından geçmeye başlamışlardı.

“Luhan!” tanıdık bir ses bağırdı. “Fahişeyle oynamayı bırak ve dövüş için hazırlan. Komşu sürü saldırıyor…” alfa arkasında hırçın bir Luhan bırakarak içeri gitti. “Lanet olsun…” sızlandı ve Jongdae’yi bıraktı. Lideri takip etmeden önce yerde ağlayan omegaya baktı. “Bir yere gitme tatlım. Seninle oynamak için geri döneceğim.” Sesi zehir tohumları barındırıyordu ve çocuğu acı içinde bırakarak oradan uzaklaştı.

Jongdae durmadan ağlıyordu. O değersiz değildi. Yoksa öyle miydi? Yavaşça düşünceler aklına doluşmaya başlamıştı. Artık ne olduğu, kim olduğu ya da hayat amacının ne olduğunu bilmiyordu. Aniden bir şey fark etmişti. Eğer iyi hareket ederse hayatını değiştirebilecek bir şey. Çünkü dövüş için hazırlandıkları için ilk kez kimse onu izlemiyordu. Jongdae ışık hızıyla ayağa kalktığında sırtındaki yaralar açılmıştı ama umursamadı. Şu anda önemli olan tek şey olabildiğince ağaçların derinliklerine kaçmaktı. Birkaç eşyasını bile almaya zahmet etmedi ve küçük, çıplak ayaklarıyla uzun zamandır yaşadığı cehennemden kaçmaya başladı.

************************

İki saat önce karanlık çökmüştü ve Jongdae hala soğuktan donmadan önce geceyi geçirecek bir yer bulmaya çalışıyordu. Karnı açlıkla gurulduyordu ve kırılgan bedeni kir ve kanla kaplıydı ama bu alışık olmadığı bir şey değildi. Birisinin onun varlığını hissedip hissetmeyeceğini bilmiyordu ama bunu da pek umursamıyordu. Rüzgarın dondurucu soğuğu onu titretmişti ve sonunda durdu. ‘Daha fazla devam edemeyeceğim. Dinlenmem lazım. Sadece birkaç dakika.’ Bir ağaca yaslanarak kendi kendine düşündü. Dinlenmek için gözlerini kapattı ama uyku onu ele geçirmişti.

************************

Kahverengi saçlı çocuk uykusunda titredi ve battaniyelerin altında mücadele etmeye başladı. Mhm bu örtüler çok güzel kokuyor. Kimin kokusu bu? O… Bekle! Battaniyeler mi?! Jongdae’nin gözleri hızla açılırken yatakta doğruldu.

“Ah uyanmışsın küçüğüm.” Derin bir ses sağ tarafından yankılandı ve Omega köşede ayaklarını panikle göğsüne doğru çekti çünkü adam kesinlikle bir alfa gibi kokuyordu. Havadaki asılı duran alfa feromonları(kokusu) onu sersemletiyordu. Hayatında hiç bu kadar lezzetli koku duyumsamamıştı. Omega iç güdüleri onu yabancının saldırıya açık boğazına dişlerini geçirmesi için onu zorluyordu.

Yakışıklı adam kıkırdadı. Kahverengi dağınık saçlarını okşadı ve yataktaki omegaya yaklaştı. Jongdae’ye doğru eğilerek yumuşak bir sesle konuştu. “Merhaba, adım Lay. Seninki nedir?” diye sordu ama Jongdae alfaya öylece bakıyordu sadece. Güçlü bedenin, kalemle oyulmuş çenesini ve keskin yüz hatlarını fark etmişti. Lay kahve gözlerini omegaya çevirdiğinde çocuğun nefesi kesilmişti ve korkuyla solumaya başlamıştı. O yüzden önündeki güzellikten biraz geriye doğru çekilerek ona alan oluşturmuştu.

Biraz sakinleşmişti o yüzden soruya cevap verdi. “Ben… ben Jongdae.” Kekelediğinde alfa gülümsemişti. Oh eşi ne kadar da güzeldi. Evet eşi, doğru duydunuz. “Buraya… nasıl geldim?” Jongdae şaşkınlıkla sordu.

“Avlanırken ağaçların arasında baygın buldum seni.” Uzun olan cevapladı.

Lay yatağa oturdu ve Jongdae’ye sevgiyle bakmaya başladı. “Kokunu yaklaşık 5 kilometre uzaktan alabiliyordum ve kokun kesinlikle ilahiydi. Şimdiki gibi aynı.” Omegaya yaklaşarak fısıldadı. Tamamen yaklaştığında çocuğun nefesi kesilmişti ve Lay’e kocaman gözlere bakarken deli gibi titremeye başlamıştı.

“Lütfen alfa… hayır hayır hayır… uslu olacağım sadece… lütfen bana daha fazla zarar verme.” Sızlanırken Lay onu sakinleştirmeye çalışıyordu.

“Hey sevimli şey… dur, bahsettiğin kişi ben değilim. Burada güvendesin bebeğim.” Alfa Jongdae’yi güçlü kolları arasına aldı. Zavallı şey titriyordu ve nefesi kesik kesik çıkıyordu. Tutuşundan kurtulmaya çalışıyordu ama Lay tutuşunu sıkılaştırarak omegayı demir gibi sert göğsüne yasladı. Jongdae sakinleştikten sonra uyuyakalmıştı. Yüzü olmayan bir alfanın onu tutkuyla öptüğüne ve onu önemsediğine dair bir rüya görmüştü.

Jongdae ertesi sabah garip bir hisle uyanmıştı. Bedeni yanıyordu ve görüşü bulanıktı, neredeyse hiçbir şey göremiyordu. Kalkmak istediğinde kalçalarını yataktan kaldırdı ve aniden yüksek sesle inledi. Omega zorla nefes alarak yere düştü; tomurcuğuna dokunduğunda yapışkan bir sıvının süzüldüğünü hissetti. “Ne-“ söze başladı ama parmağının büzüşen deliğindeki hissiyle hırlamıştı. “Daha fazla!” diye inledi ve yumuşak, uzun parmaklarından birini içine ittirdi. Derine ittiğinde parmağını hareket ettirerek yumuşak duvarlarını okşamaya başladı. Ama çok geçmeden bu yeterli gelmemeye başlamıştı ve parmağını çıkararak iki tane daha eklemişti. Jongdae kendi prostatını bulduğunda dizlerinin üzerinde yükseldi. Zirveye yaklaşmasını hissederek noktasını taciz etmeye başladı. Boşalmak üzereyken deliğinden daha fazla sıvı gelmişti ama penisi önceki kadar sertti o yüzden sert çarşaflara sürtmeye başladı alt kısmını.

***Lay’in Bakış Açısı***

Alfa iç çekti. Ondan korkarken sevimli omegaya eş olduklarını nasıl söyleyecekti? Yeniden bir iç çekti. Lay ayağa kalktı. Çocuk yakında uyanırdı muhtemelen o yüzden Jongdae’ye yiyecek bir şeyler hazırlasa iyi olacaktı çünkü çocuk haftalardır yemek yememiş gibi görünüyordu. Yemek hazırlamayı bitirdiğinde yukarı kata çıkarak çocuğun uyuduğu odasına gitti. Ama kapıyı açtığında, alfa içgüdülerini delirten bir manzarayla karşılaşmıştı.

Jongdae. Eşi. Yatağında elleri ve dizleri üzerinde. Kendini parmaklıyordu. Ve onu öldüren o koku.

Gözleri kırmızıya dönüşmüştü ve boğazının derinliklerinden hırlamıştı. Çok fazla olan şey çok fazlaydı. Çocuğu bulduğunda zaten kendine sahip olmaya çalışıyordu ama omeganın kızışacağını ve Kyungsoo’nun ona dediği gibi onunla ilgilenmesini gerektiğini biliyordu. “Siktir!” bedeni yatağa yaklaşırken küfretti.

“Bensiz başlarsın ha?” boğuk sesiyle sorarak Jongdae’nin parmaklarını içinden çıkardı. Çocuk kayıptan dolayı sızlandı. Başını çevirdi ve derin bir nefes aldı, onunda gözleri kırmızıya dönüşmüştü. “Eş.” Bedeni hemen diğer yarısını tanırken ürperdi.

“Evet, eşleriz.” Lay yeniden hırladı. Jongdae doğruldu ve tereddüt etmeden alfasını soymaya başladı. Ama Lay onu ıslak bir öpücükle durdurmuştu. Dilleri dans edip kavga ediyorlardı ama alfa kolayca kazanmıştı. İkisi de ayrıldıklarında dudakları arasında küçük salya köprüsü oluşmuştu. Lay bir eliyle Jongdae’yi yatağa itti yeniden ve sonra kıyafetlerinden kurtardı kendisini. Jongdae’nin buğulu gözleri onunkilere kilitliydi ve bu bakışla her geçen saniye daha da sertleşiyordu. Pantolonunu ve baksırını çıkardığında Jongdae gırtlaktan gelen bir ses çıkarmıştı.

“Lanet olsun kocamansın. İçime sığmayacak.” Diye ciyakladı.

“Oh bebeğim. Sığdıracağız.” Lay yarım bir şekilde gülümsedi ve eşini elleri ve dizleri üzerinde muhteşem pozisyona çevirdi.  Jongdae’nin gözleri kocaman olmuştu ve kızarmıştı. Ufak bedenini kaplayan terinin ince parlaklığı ve sıkı girişi gözleri önündeydi. Eğildi ve omeganın sırtına yaslanarak kaya gibi sert penisini ıslak deliğine sürtmeye başladı. “mhmmm çok ıslak…” diye mırladı. “Söyle bebeğim. Ne istiyorsun?” ucunu Jongdae’nin içine ittirdi ama hemen geri çekildiğinde arkasında bıraktığı delik büzüşmüştü. İtaatkar olan bağırana kadar hareketi birkaç kez tekrarladı.

“Lütfen eşim. Lütfen Lay, becer beni ve kendine bağla. Yavrularını ver bana. Beni hırpalayanı unuttur.” Bu Lay’in omurgasında ürpererek yankılanmıştı ve kadifemsi duvarların derinliklerine kendini gömdü. Delik onu içinde tutmak, ilahi sıcaklıktan ayrılmaması için acımasızca etrafında sıkıştırırken hırladı. “Lütfen hareket et.” Jongdae isteğinde Lay memnuniyetle kabul etti. Üyesinin başı eşinin içinde kalana kadar geriye çekildi. Sonra tüm gücüyle yeniden içine ittirdi kendini. Yatağın başlığı sert ritimle duvara çarpıyordu.

Arkasındaki adam prostatına vurana kadar her vuruşla beraber inliyordu Jongdae. Ciğerlerinin son gücüyle çığlık atıyordu ve bedeni daha fazla ağırlığını taşıyamayarak dirseklerinin üzerinden yığıldı. Aldığı zevkten dolayı yaşlar kusursuz yüzünden süzülüyordu ve arkasındaki hayvandan onu zevke sürüklediği için hırlamalar ve inlemeler duyuluyordu. Aniden kenarına yumuşak bir vuruş hissetti ve bağırarak ıslak deliğini daha da sıkıştırdı. Onu kazığa oturtuyor gibi olan her vuruşla beraber çıkan ıslak sesler artıyordu. Sonunda mühürlerini içine bırakırken Lay yüksek sesli bir hırlamayla yüzünü Jongdae’nin omuzlarına gömdü. 

Altındaki çocuk sanki mümkünmüş gibi daha sesli çığlık attı ve içinde büyüyen sert ereksiyonu sıkıştırdı. Onun boyutundaki birini ve içine saldığı tohumları almak kolay değildi ama Jongdae şu anda umursuyormuş gibi değildi. Lay durmadan noktaya vurmaya devam ederek Jongdae’yi delirtiyordu. Ucunu prostatına bastırdı ve Jongdae dokunulmadan boşalmıştı. Orgazmın şiddetiyle sarsılırken içindeki alfanın penisini iyice sıkıştırarak ona zevkinde katılması için teşvikte bulunuyordu. Kalçalarının iki kez daha savrulmasıyla Lay yüksek sesli bir hırlamayla çocuğun sadece ve sadece onun olduğunu duyurarak boşaldı.

Uysal çocuğun içine tohumlarını boşaltırken bu raunttan birkaç yavrusunun doğmasını umuyordu. Önündeki süt beyazı boynu ısırarak Jongdae’yi ömür boyu eşi olarak işaretliyordu. Orgazmı bittiğinde Jongdae’nin zevkten dolayı bayıldığını fark etmişti. Battaniyeyi ikisinin üzerine örterek küçük omegayı göğsüne bastırdı. İzini öperek tenine karşı, “Seni seviyorum.” Diye fısıldadı. Çok geçmeden kollarındaki hayatının aşkıyla uyuyakalmıştı.

 

 

THE END.

 


End file.
